Yugioh poem collection
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) This is a collection of poems on Yugioh. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hello again. This was another short poem I wrote. I wrote this from Ryou's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and no flames. 

Yami no Bakura 

You are the one I want to respect me.

Aibou why don't you accept me? Me and you should become friends and work together as Yami and Yugi do 

I believe we can make things better between us.

No matter what you say I know you feel different.

Over and over again you push me always

But I know you are hiding your true feelings under that mask.

After all the stuff that has done down, why do you ignore your feelings?

Under that mask I see a different person. I see a miss understood five thousand-year-old tomb robber who needs someone to love.

Really try to take off that mask of denial

And join me in the light and make your life right.

trunks and goten


	2. Seto Kaiba

Author's note: This is a short poem about Kaiba and his desire to be the greatest duelist. I hope you enjoy it. Please review, no flames.

Seto Kaiba

Seto you want to be the strongest duelist in the world

Even thought you keep on trying over and over you can't beat Yugi your life long rival.

To this day you continue to try to out duel him

Over and over again you fail.

Keep going Kaiba and you will soon learn

All you want, you don't need.

In your life you have a

Brother who loves you

And friends who want to be by your side through all the times of hardship.

Seto Kaiba, you are a man who deserves it all but the one thing you desire you already have… friendship.

Reach out Seto, reach out and take it, because that will give you the strength of admitting you don't need to be the best to have it all.

-trunks and goten


	3. Marik Ishtar

Marik Ishtar

Many times in your life you wanted something great.

After you went to the world above you turned against your kin.

Real hatred formed within you.

It threatened to consume you.

Kept pushing forward with your plans for great power.

Ishizu did all within her power to try and save you.

She soon knew it would take the Pharaoh to bring you back to her.

Having many people sent to the shadows to get what you wanted.

Time and time again you pushed people into doing your will

After it was all said and done, you were freed from the evil that threatened to consume you.

Real life among the people living in the light was now yours to enjoy.

trunks and goten


	4. shadi

Author's note: Alright that was the hardest poem I wrote. Shadi is a hard character to work with because we don't know much about him. But I hope you like it. Please review, no flames.

Shadi

Shadi you are the guard of the Millenium item.

Hazy thoughts about you go through the minds of people you meet.

After you go into Yugi's mind you learn the great truth.

Deep within this youths mind is the ancient Pharaoh, which you seek.

In the dark of night you come trying to figure out the mysteries that wander about the Millenium items and their holders.

Shadi you are the most mysterious man who walked the Earth but your great wisdom has helped reveal much about the ways of the game of duel monsters.

trunks and goten


	5. I'm so alone

I'm so alone

I'm so alone

All alone in the darkness of my mind 

My soul is all in a bind

My friends need to find my frightened soul.

Come, come, come to my aid

Free me from these chains of fate

Set me free and end the cycle of pain.

Full of pain, low on hope

I can't cope in this life of gray

Bakura has taken over my life

My eyes are covered by a fog

Confusion is all I know.

Confusion is all I have

Why did this happen to me?

Why did I have to gain that ring?

Why? Why? Why was it me?

I'm just a boy fighting for life

A life that was stolen by a thief

I want it back

I don't want to live like this

I won't, I'll fight.

I'll break through yet.

My life of lonely will end

I will fed my freedom with my life.

trunks and goten

Author's note: Hey everyone. How was that? I don't know. Poems aren't my strong point. But I hope you liked it. Please review, No flames. Till next time.


	6. Jaden Yuki

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but I haven't had any inspiration and my creative spirit has been rather dead lately. I decided to update my poems, I hope you like it. I have changed my name from trunks and goten to DemonUchiha17 just so you know.

Justice is something he holds on to

After the day he can be satisfied

Defending the people he cares about

Every day getting closer to his goal

Never giving into the evils around him

You think this would be tiring work

Understanding what he must do

Kind and generous to all those around him

In the end Jaden Yuki has what it takes to be the next king of games.

-DemonUchiha17


End file.
